1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a measurement method, a measurement apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium having stored therein a measurement computer program for measuring the performance of an image stabilization function of a camera.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-289122 discloses an evaluation method for an image in which a shaking table holding an imaging apparatus is shaken based on a model waveform, a predetermined object is imaged by the imaging apparatus with the shaking table being shaken, and the image taken by the imaging apparatus is evaluated. Here, the model waveform is generated by acquiring a plurality of pieces of vibration information about a shake given to the imaging apparatus when a photographer takes an image of an object, and then performing statistic processing for frequency information of all or some of the acquired pieces of vibration information.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-211023 discloses an evaluation method of calculating an evaluation value of the performance of an image stabilization function of a camera by using an image taken by a camera being shaken, with its image stabilization function being ON.